


To Make a Monster

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Post-Season/Series 03, more fluff than angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Since his fall, Lucifer had always seen himself as a monster. Since his Detective found out the truth and accepted him, loved him even, that thought had gone down. Never away though, and a case with some peculiar evidence brings that feeling to the forefront of his mind without him even knowing.  Good thing he has Chloe.





	To Make a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of a thing that I woke up this morning and just absolutely had to write. Its a little silly and am really unsure where it come from though and is also my first purely Lucifer story ever, so I hope you enjoy!

                The door of the car closed with a resounding click as Lucifer stared up at the dismal looking building that was being utilized as some sort of scientific laboratory. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow and turned towards Chloe.

                “Aren’t these things normally much more, flashy?”

                She shrugged. “Apparently the chemicals Hannah and the others sold to this guy are dangerous, so getting permits for a flashy building would have been too much of a hassle.”

                “What’re they selling them for anyway?” he remarked as he followed her. “As I’ve gathered, doctors and the researchers like them greatly enjoy having their names tied to the discoveries they make. Seems like selling her chemicals would be counterproductive, especially if it got her killed.”

                “I don’t know their reasoning, only that apparently this guy is going to ‘further the life on earth by centuries,’ with his work. Maybe they thought it was worth it.”

                As her voice dropped in a deeper tone at what was obviously a quote of someone, literal finger quotes included, he stopped walking and stared at her incredulously. She took a few more steps before realizing he was no longer there and turned to face him.

                “Lucifer?”

                “He’s trying to what, chemically change human life expectancy?” his tone was torn between being aghast and intrigued. “That will end one of two ways.”

                “Heavenly praise or locus?” she guessed with a raised brow, to which he beamed and nodded.

                “Exactly! Dad treasures your species as his greatest accomplishment so maybe he’ll like if you live longer, but at the same time, you’re _his_ accomplishment.”

                “Would he actually interfere?” she asked curiously, and he shrugged.

                “Unfortunately, darling, that is something I have no idea how to answer. I’m not exactly in his inner circle of knowledge anymore.”

                She nodded and then gestured towards the entrance. “How bout we go find out if this Doctor Keen killed Hannah first and worry about plagues later?”

                “Excellent idea!” he agreed, taking the few steps to reach her side again. “Though if he did kill the poor girl, I suppose the locus and frogs would be a moot point, with him in prison.”

                They entered the warehouse and Chole called out, “Hello? Dr. Keen? Its Detective Decker, we spoke on the phone?”

                “Ah, yes!” a voice replied as a stout man with wide eyes and greasy, finger brushed hair came around a shelving unit to approach them. “So nice to meet you detectives!”

                “Detective. I’m her consultant.” Lucifer stated with a grin as he nodded towards Chloe.

                “Ah, okay. Joshua Keen.”

                “Chloe Decker.”

                “Lucifer Morningstar.” His name received the wide-eyed look he was used to receiving and he gave a wide grin in return.

                The doctor looked away from him and back to Chloe. “So, what can I do for the LAPD?”

                “We’re curious about your work with Hannah Greene and how well you knew her.”

                “Oh, my work!” he exclaimed. “I am so happy to show you my work!”

                “Dr. Keen I think you misunderstood.” Chloe began, but he waived her off.

                “Nonsense dear! To understand Hannah, you must understand our work!” He grabbed her elbow and began to guide her deeper into the lab.

                She gently pulled her arm from his grasp, much to Lucifer’s relief as he had wanted to toss the dirty little man far from his Detective the moment he touched her, but continued to follow the doctor into the lab giving him no choice but to follow after them.

                He let the man’s voice fade over him as he had absolutely no desire to listen to him drone on and on about how different chemicals reacted with living DNA. Instead he continued to observe the lab surrounding them.

                He was unsure what most of it was, as science was never something that interested him. It continued to be uninteresting as it was all vials and containers of chemicals, formulas he would never care to decipher and contraptions that he was sure fit the torture rooms of Hell better than they did a laboratory.

                The only thing that caught his attention were the rows of cages, all filled with the unhappy chittering of what he was sure were bunnies. The doctor had guided Chloe to the left side and was prattling on about life expectancy and reproduction, but his attention was pulled to the right side of cages and one little creature in particular.

                From a distance it just seemed like a miserable ball of black fluff, but as he got closer, he realized it was actually the most intriguing thing he had seen in quite a while.

                Its body was large and more dark grey than black, fluffy thick fur covering it. The oddity began at its shoulders where, instead of one, two individual necks and heads grew. Four long fluffy ears hung sadly as its dark eyes stared at him.

                “Oh, aren’t you an adorable little thing.” He couldn’t help saying, reaching out to unlock its cage and place a hand gently on top of its twin heads. “Why so sad?”

                It made a faint chittering noise that he knew meant Dr. Keen and turned his head to glare at the man in question. The doctor seemed to have felt his look and turned to face him, letting out a gasp as he did.

                “What on earth are you doing!”

                “I’m comforting this poor creature.” Lucifer replied as if it was obvious. “Surely you must know that animals need affection.”

                “They’re lab animals, not pets! And those ones are nothing more than failures!” he exclaimed, motioning towards Lucifer’s new friend and the few other cages surrounding them.

                “What do you mean?” Chloe asked before Lucifer could snap at him.

                “I mean they’re offspring of some of the rabbits exposed to a couple of the chemicals. They ended up all mutated and monstrous.”

                Lucifer ground his teeth at the explanation and ran his hand down the bunny’s back. He opened his mouth to snap at him but was once again beat by Chloe.

                “Were any of them some of Hannah’s work?”

                “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

                “It would help us determine if you could be a suspect in her murder.” Chloe stated simply and he let out a dramatic gasp.

                “I would never!”

                “You treat these animals poorly because they didn’t come out perfect, but yet we’re expected to think you couldn’t possibly get angry and kill the person you see as responsible?” Lucifer asked, his tone dripping venom.

                “All the animals are treated like the test subjects and not pets that they are Mr. Morningstar, not just the failures.”

                “And what happens to the so-called failures, hmm? Why lock them in these filthy cages and treat them like vermin if they don’t help your precious experiments? Why not just let them go?”

                “I’d have just killed them if I didn’t want to know how long they could live.” He stated with a shrug as if it wasn’t important. “But I didn’t kill Hannah.”

                “Excuse me?” he stepped away from the bunny to tower over the other man. “You’re telling me you create these living beings, and then decide you want to _kill_ them just because they don’t turn out the way you want them to?”

                “Of course. I don’t want or need those things tarnishing my experiment and its results.”

                “Oh, you don’t?” he glared down at him before giving a sinister smile. “Tell me, _doctor_ , what is it you do want? That you truly desire?”

                “I want to raise humanity to new heights! Want to show that we’re better than anything or anyone else could ever be. I want immortality and prestige!” he exclaimed without hesitation, eyes bright. “And I don’t want anyone or anything getting in my way!”

                “Anyone like Hannah?” Chloe asked from behind him, but Keen’s mouth shut with an audible clack.

                “I did nothing to Hannah.”

                Lucifer couldn’t resist the growl he let out before brusquely walking back to the caged bunny and gathering it into his arms. “I’m taking her with me.”

                “Like hell you are!” Keen exclaimed. “That thing is mine!”

                “You were just going to kill her! What does it matter!” he yelled back. “Animal cruelty is a crime, I’m sure I could easily convince the Detective to take you in for it.”

                “I won’t let you take that thing. I need it.”

                “And how are you doing to stop me?” Lucifer asked, striding forward to once again tower over him. “Planning to kill me doctor? Do you see yourself as a god, as above the rest of us so much that you think you’re above the law?”

                The man stayed silent, merely seething as he glared at him, so Lucifer grinned dangerously. “Ah, of course, don’t want to incriminate yourself, right? Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be seeing us again.”

                He glanced over at Chloe who nodded at his silent question before striding out of the lab as quickly as he could.

                He didn’t know why he was shaking so much, why he was so angry. As soon as the despicable man had said that he wanted to kill the poor little creatures that he had created he had been filled with a white hot furry and wanted nothing more than to throw him through a window and right into Hell.

                “I’m so sorry little lady.” He said to the bunny still in his arms. “That someone would make you only to call you a monster. Frankenstein back there is the real monster.”

                She chittered in thanks and awe, both heads burrowing into his chest and he smiled. “Normally I would be very upset about getting fur all over my designer jacket, but I’ll give you both a pass.”

                Chloe joined him a few minutes after he had left, walking right to his side and pressing a hand on his back in-between where his wings were invisibly placed.

                “Are you okay Lucifer?”

                “I’m furious.” He replied. “Did he say anything useful to you?”

                “No, was still adamant on his innocence and there was no legal means to get him to talk. I have no proof of anything, only conjecture.” She replied sadly and he frowned.

                “I could go back in there and put the fear of the Devil in him till he was spouting his every secret.”

                “Lucifer.” Her voice was soft and concerned and he let out a sigh.

                “I’m sorry love, I don’t know why I’m so angry.”

                “I do.” She came around to face him, the hand on his back skimming along his shoulders until it cupped his face as the other one set gently on the bunny’s back. “You saw yourself in this little bunny.”

                “Excuse me? I am not a bunny Chloe.”

                She gave a sad smile and nodded. “I know that Lucifer. I mean you related to this bunny who would have been loved by its creator had it turned out the way that he wanted it to.”

                He scoffed and looked down to the animal in his arms, avoiding her soft eyes. “That man has enough of a god complex without me comparing him to my Father.”

                “Maybe that’s why you are? Its totally understandable Lucifer, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

                He sighed and looked up at her. “This bunny is not a monster.”

                She nodded her head and lifted her other hand to his other cheek. “I know. And neither are you Lucifer. Remember what I said?”

                “That you would remind me each and every day if you have to.” He said softly.

                “And I will.”

                He gave her a warm smile that evaporated as he looked down at the small, helpless animal in his arms. “He wanted to kill her. He likely killed Hannah, either because her chemicals caused the mutation or got in his way.”

                “From what her family said about her, I doubt she would have agreed to his treatment of the animals, especially not the ones that ended up different.” She stated. “He could have easily seen that as getting in his way.”

                She frowned and looked down at the bunny, gently stroking its back. “I wish I could have understood the science and formulas around there. We should have brought Ella.”

                “Don’t worry Detective. Eidetic memory, I can tell Miss Lopez everything that I saw in there.” He assured her. “Though perhaps we could stop by a pet store first?”

                “You’re going to keep her?”

                “Of course, I am!” he exclaimed, his expression morphing into a wide grin. “She can be my little Devil’s familiar, what do you think?”

                Chloe laughed and stood on her toes to press a brief kiss to his lips. “I think she’s adorable, and you holding her is even more adorable.”

                “Adorable is not a thing I am normally called.”

                She grinned and shrugged. “Too bad, get used to it Morningstar. That bunny turns you into the certifiably most adorable Devil in existence.”

                He laughed and glanced back towards the warehouse, his expression hardening and teeth clenching. He managed to relax his expression as he turned back to face her. “Slanderous descriptions aside, I am glad to have her, if only if it means that I saved her from that monster.”

                Chloe nodded in agreement. “How sure are you that he killed Hannah?”

                “Almost absolutely.”

                She nodded and reached out to squeeze his arm. “Come on then Devil mine. Let’s prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear from you all, comments and kudos are very uplifting!


End file.
